


The Random Chronicles on the Tower of Heaven

by kazaki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/M, Randomness, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazaki/pseuds/kazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own crack version of Jellal and Erza's fight scene in the Tower of Heaven arc, written some years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Random Chronicles on the Tower of Heaven

"At last, I get to face Jellal." Erza walked upstairs, on the final stage of the battle for her destiny after eight years. As she approached the man in a black coat, her spirit was ready...

...only to uncover a mistake.

"Y-you're not Jellal...!" she said. There were no marks on the right side of his face. Not only that, he was happily eating ice cream.

"My name is Kaito. I'm a Vocaloid."  
"K-kaito? V-vocaloid?" Erza was confused. "Where's Jellal?"

Kaito munched on his ice cream. "Oh that guy. He went to the bathroom. He was kind of in a hurry or something."

"WHAAAT?" Erza screamed. "At a time like this? That bastard!"   
She punched the wall. "I wonder what the hell is he doing in there."

Inside the bathroom...

"E-erza's here..." Jellal was gasping in front of the mirror. "W-what should I say to her?" He was murmuring when he felt a sudden pain in his stomach. 

"NOOO! NOT NOW!! C'MON!" And he runs off to the toilet. What a shame.

"Uhm, Kaito?" Erza was polishing her swords.  
"Yes?" Kaito answered while finishing his ice cream.  
"Would you check on Jellal? Maybe he killed himself or something."  
"Yes ma'm." 

And Kaito went to the bathroom.

"TIIIISSSSUUUUEEE! I NEEED TIIISSSUUEEE!" Shouted Jellal.  
"Ok, I'll get some, hang in there." Kaito answered and left.

"Well?" Erza was expecting something.  
"Jellal needs tissue." Kaito said to her.  
"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE! Where the hell could I find a convenience store? What a piece of crap!"  
"But I think he likes you." said Kaito.  
Erza blushed. "Y-you don't know anything about us! We have a very complex relationship."  
Kaito thought. "Hmm...convenience store? Wait."

Meanwhile, Happy came from the door.

"Happy? What are you doing here? It's dangerous. You'll get hurt!" said Erza.  
But Happy hands her a tissue roll. "Here you go, Erza!"  
Erza was shocked. "H-how did you know someone is inside the bathroom and asking for one?"

Happy smiled. "I saw Jellal on the bathroom window. So I flew as fast as I can to the nearest convenience store in Akane Beach."

"Okay...."

Kaito then gives Jellal the tissue roll.

"AHHH SUCCESS!" said Jellal, as he exits from the door. He quickly drew out an expensive-looking perfume from his pocket and sprays it all over him."

"Why aren't you using Axe, Jellal?" Kaito asked.  
"I want to be original, you know." Jellal replied. 

And finally, after around 2 hours, he came out of the bathroom to face Erza.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Erza." Jellal said in a seriously evil voice.  
"Allright Jellal. Time to finish this!" Erza said furiously.

But Erza saw something on Jellal that he didn't notice.

"Uhm Jellal..."  
"Yeh?"  
"Sorry to interrupt but..."  
"Huh?"  
"Your zipper..."

Jellal's face became frozen stiff.

"WAAAAAA!! NOOOO NOT YOU ERZAAA!" Jellal screamed.  
"I didn't see it though." Erza said with a smile.  
"LIAR! You saw it, didn't you?"  
"So what? It's only your underwear anyway."  
"GAAAAAAH! You'll pay for this!"  
"Whatever."

And thus began the battle of destiny: Jellal Fernandes vs. Erza Scarlet.

-THE END! xD-


End file.
